Don't Touch
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- Eu ousei tocá-lo, e agora minhas mãos necessitam do calor da pele dele...


**Título:** Don't Touch

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** D. Gray-Man

**Casal:** Cross x Allen

**Classificação: **16+

**Gênero:** Shonen ai

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

**Feita para:** L. Kathar

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas minha Beta me deu me pediu para fazer uma fic com tal casal.

**OBS: **Em primeira pessoa, narrada pelo General Cross.

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

**Don't Touch**

_-Não toque-

* * *

_

––x.**I**.x––

Não consigo entender o porque disto ser tão angustiante. Eu, um homem, nutrindo sentimentos por um garoto bem mais novo, que por sinal é meu pupilo. Com tantas mulheres dispostas a darem até a vida por minha pessoa, ainda assim é ele o único que amo.

Ele...

Allen Walker.

O quão bobo e infantil pode ser um adulto apaixonado? Pior quando este adulto se apaixona por uma criança. Sim, ele é uma criança e eu não consigo tirar isso de minha mente.

Posso parecer galinha, mas não tocarei em algo tão puro quanto uma criança. Por isso refreio meus sentimentos, meus desejos. Mando-o fazer serviços para que fique longe de mim.

Ultimamente está ficando cada vez mais difícil controlar meu desejo.

E aqui estou eu novamente, olhando-o enquanto dorme. Com medo de tocar naquele rosto tão cândido e angelical ao dormir.

"— Se você soubesse de tudo..." – Murmurei baixinho, fechando meu olho e soltando um suspiro.

Não aguentava mais ficar sem tocá-lo, não aguentava mais aparecer de noite no quarto dele apenas para vê-lo no mundo dos sonhos e desejá-lo mais ainda.

Sentei-me então a beirada da cama dele, com todo cuidado para que ele não acordasse. Ficava a observá-lo calmamente enquanto eu retirava minhas luvas, deixando-as pousadas sobre meu colo.

Então toquei-o.

Acariciei sua face com ternura, deslizando as pontas de meus dedos pelos lábios macios, sentindo aquela textura tão convidativa.

Eu o quero tanto.

Eu o amo tanto.

Só que mesmo amando-o, mesmo desejando-o, sei que é um pecado destruir tal inocência apenas por luxúria. Ele era uma criança, teria todo o tempo do mundo para crescer e ter as suas escolhas.

Mesmo que ele fosse um exorcista, e já conhecesse bastante da realidade do mundo, isso não mudava o fato dele ser puro.

Tão puro.

E por conseqüência, nunca meu.

Continuei-o tocando, deslizando minhas mãos por toda a região, com o meu olho atento a cada deslize dela. Eu queria mais, só um pouco mais. Tirei minhas mãos dele então, puxando-lhe a coberta, mordendo os lábios de imediato.

Porque diabos ele sempre dormia sem camisa?

Angustiei-me mais ainda, não conseguindo me conter mais. Eu definitivamente não devia tê-lo tocado de início, pois agora minhas mãos pareciam precisar urgentemente da candura daquela pele.

Meu ser precisava mais dele.

"— Desculpe-me eu..." – Pedi-lhe em um sussurro, mesmo com ele dormindo.

A culpa era demais.

Deslizei as pontas dos meus dedos pelo tórax dele, não tão musculoso, mas já bem firme e definido, tocava também em seus braços, dando uma atenção especial para aquele com a innocence dele.

Ele já havia dito que era feio várias vezes para mim, que não gostava da coloração branca de seus cabelos, tal como daquele braço deformado. Mas para mim, aquilo era tão belo.

Minhas mãos descerem até perto do cós da calça, parando-se ali. Eu sabia muito bem que estava ousando demais. Um lado meu desejava explorá-lo de forma mais íntima, mas outra contentava-se naqueles toques que fazia.

Dei voz a razão de meu segundo lado.

Dei um suspiro, subindo com minha mão. Aquela zona para baixo era definitivamente proibida para mim.

Aquilo para mim já estava torturante, eu sabia que ele tinha um sono pesado, ainda mais pela pilha de coisas que eu mandei ele fazer durante o dia. Por isso eu tocava-o mais firme, apertando-o de leve.

"— Ahn..." – Escutei baixo.

Eu parei minhas mãos na hora, escutando um gemido vindo dele. Aquele som entrou em mim como uma faca perfurando meu coração. Pior, como um akuma arrancando-o do peito.

Ao mesmo tempo aquele som me pareceu tão divino, tão deliciosamente encantador. Eu engoli em seco sabendo que meus toques haviam gerado aquele gemido, mas mesmo assim não tinha forças para tirar o contato da minha mão dele.

Eu ainda o tocava.

"— Hnm... Mes-.. tre..."

Desta vez eu tirei minhas mãos dele, me levantando apressadamente. Ele havia gemido por mim? Ele realmente estava a gemer pelos meus toques, sabendo em sonhos que era eu que fazia tal coisa?

Eu sou um monstro...

"— Durma bem..." – Disse-lhe em um sussurro, cobrindo-o novamente.

Aquilo era demais, eu estava passando dos limites. Peguei então minhas luvas, não colocando-as, só as guardando no bolso detrás da calça. Eu queria ficar mais tempo com aquele formigamento nas mãos, aquele sentimento criado por mim apenas.

Levantei-me, dando as costas e indo para a porta do quarto.

"— Porque mestre...?" – Ouvi de minhas costas.

Virei-me na hora, assustado com a voz dele, vendo-o sentado na cama me olhando fixamente com aqueles olhos de coloração tão bela. Fiquei nervoso, ele havia sentido realmente meus toques.

Não posso questionar caso ele estiver com nojo de mim. Afinal, as crenças para uma criança eram absolutas. Quando dois mais dois davam quatro, isso nunca poderia mudar. Então sempre seria homem e mulher, nunca homem com homem.

"— Desculpe Allen, volte a dormir." – Pedi, olhando-o seriamente, como sempre fazia.

Minha máscara perfeita.

"— Porque se desculpa meu mestre?"

"— Não... Estava acordado?" – Indaguei-o.

"— Estava. Senti seus toques. Suas mãos pelo meu corpo tocando-me como se fosse de vidro."

"— Por isso me desculpei."

"— Porque se desculpa?"

"— Por ter te tocado..." – Virei o rosto para o lado, eu não aguentava mais escutar aquelas perguntas.

"— Mestre..." – Mesmo sem o estar olhando, pude senti-lo se levantar e vir em minha direção. "— Olhe para mim."

"— Volte a dormir, já está tarde."

"— Olhe para mim..."

"— Amanhã terá que fazer várias coisas, uma boa noite de sono é necessária."

"— Olhe para mim." – Ouvi tal frase pela terceira vez, e nesta fiz o que ele pedia. "— Porque fez isso?"

"— Te tocar? Eu-"

"— Não." – Cortou minha frase. "— Porque parou?... Eu... Eu... Não aguento mais isso. Toda noite o senhor vem ao meu quarto, e fica zelando pelo meu sono até dormir. Toda noite o senhor anseia me tocar mais que tudo na vida, mas sempre se reprime... Entretanto somente esta noite o senhor pode me tocar..." – Olhou-me fixamente, levando suas mãos ao meu rosto. "— Porque parou meu mestre? Porque me torturas desta forma?"

"— Allen eu..."

"— Eu não sou uma criança. Eu não sou de vidro. Não vou me quebrar com um toque seu, e nem vou me poluir com seu amor."

"— Mesmo assim... Ainda é muito novo, não sabe do que quer..."

"— Eu sei o que eu quero, e quero o mesmo que o senhor. Só que por ser uma criança, sou mais insistente e não o soltarei até que faça o que quero. O que nós queremos."

"— O que você quer?" – Indaguei-o.

Eu estava em choque. Ele me olhava de uma forma tão adulta, que fazia parecer que eu que era a criança ali. A criança com medo de tudo, medo de descobrir, de ousar. Tão diferente dele, ele estava decidido.

Decidido por mim.

"— Seu amor... Mestre eu..." – Desviou o olhar, meio encabulado. "— Eu o... O amo. Desde que o senhor me salvou naquela noite. No início eu pensava ser admiração, mas não passa só disto. Então eu nutria um amor platônico... Mas quando o senhor começou a vir ao meu quarto, desde a primeira noite que fez isso descobri que também me ama..."

"— Porque não me falou nada? Nunca deu nenhum sinal de que estava acordado..."

"— Porque o senhor só me vê como uma criança..."

"— Eu ainda te vejo assim..."

"— Mas já ousou me tocar. Então quer dizer que está começando a me olhar de outra forma, de me desejar mais intensamente do que antes."

"— Eu..."

"— Me toque." – Ele disse isso sorrindo para mim, aquele sorriso gentil que eu tanto apreciava ver no rosto dele. "— Se tem medo que eu quebre ainda, faça aos poucos, a cada noite explore mais um pouco de mim. Conheça-me seguindo o ritmo que o senhor quer."

"— Isso, não seria pervertido?"

"— Ouvir o General Cross falando sobre perversão parece até sarcasmo..."

"— Verdade..."

"— Mestre..."

"— Aos poucos então..." – Sorri para ele.

"— Sim..."

"— Não se importa?"

"— É o que eu mais desejo..."

"— Eu te amo Allen Walker."

Levei então de leve minha mão aquele rosto, afagando-o, vendo um sorriso amoroso naqueles lábios a me olhar. Atrevi mais, aproximando minha boca daquela outra semi aberta, dando um suave beijo nesta.

Não havia mais angústia, muito menos medo. Agora éramos só nós dois ali no quarto, ambos acordados. É claro, que realmente faria tudo calmamente. Sentindo-o amadurecer perante meus toques.

O belo desabrochar daquele ser tão belo para mim.

A cada noite.

A cada beijo.

A cada ousadia... O amarei.

Nunca mais deixarei de tocá-lo.

FIM.

* * *

09/09/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Weeee!

Dia do Veterinário! ((Antes que perguntem o que tem haver com isso, eu faço faculdade disso u.u'))

Bem, voltando a mini-fic. Esta eu fiz para a minha beta, com a mesma escolhendo o casal.

**Comentário da beta: **

Weeee![2]

Dia do veterinário(eu nem sabia! /apanha)

Parabéns mestra! E obrigado pela Mini-fic, ficou kawaiiiii *-* Que nem sua imagem do msn *0*

**By: Toynako**


End file.
